My Fairytale! Pretty Cure
by Cure Anime
Summary: Julia Bakuizen expected a (somewhat) normal first year of high school, until she somehow transformed into a magical girl! Now, with her adorable fairy(?) partner, Rose, she must find the rest of her comrades and defeat the Erased Company. Includes LGBT, minor cussing, and *gasp* male cures. Is better than it sounds and slow updates.


**Sup! Cure Anime's here to bring you a Pretty Cure story. This is my first story, and it is in the same universe as 2 other stories I'm writing. This came out so much later than I wanted please help me with comments for suggestions and criticism. Also, there will be some swears and definite LGBT in this story. And here we go!**

 **Second P.O.V.**

A woman with strawberry blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun, a golden crown,a reddish pink European style dress with white ruffles on the sleeves and skirt, and red heels was standing on a balcony of a great castle, a worried expression on her face as she surveying a hellscape of a battle.

"Queen Seelenverwandte!" Cried a green and yellow parrot fairy. "Ah, it's you, Pencil," the woman's voice and face were a mixture of worry, fatigue, and now, gratitude.

"Please," the queen continued, "this is no time for formalities. Just call me Wanda."

"Wanda, we're dying out here! The defenses are down, most of the royal guard has been taken out, and almost all of the Pretty Cure have been captured!" Wanda sighs sadly. "Time's running out, and I am in a very weak state. I only have enough power to cast the 'Last Resort' we've been saving." Wanda led Pencil to a chamber, which had clearly seen better days. In the middle of the chamber was a small gold escape pod with a pale blue window, revealing there were about seven fairies smushed inside of it.

Pencil looks at it pensively. "Are you sure they're ready? They're still so young, and their cures are most likely won't even know about this world."

"We're ready!" The fairies chorused in a muffled voice. Wanda chuckles in spite of herself. "The decision might be a bit rash, but it's our only hope left." She gives a weak smile towards the fairies. "Good luck." She and Pencil say their farewells as the pod is flown through a portal opened up by Wanda.

"She's here" the only thing on their face is pure utter terror. The screen pans out to reveal the castle being surrounded by a dark aura. Black mist is seen spiraling to the top of the castle to reveal the face of a woman with horribly twisted features. Her face widens into a demented smile as an evil cackle slips from her black, cracked lips.

 **Julia's POV**

"Gah!" I cry, waking up with a start. I feel 24 pairs of eyes stare at me as I flail about wildly.

"Uhh, I'm up, ma'am!" I yell. Snickers are heard around the bus. I blush, sheepishly. "Good, because we've arrived at our destination" the bus driver replied sternly. I looked out the window to find we were indeed at our destination: Grimm Academy for the Arts and Higher Learning. It looked like the pictures I had seen, but even more impressive and awe-inspiring. The Academy grounds were a huge expanse of green grass. The road leading up to the academy was lined with rose bushes. I could smell their sweetness as I stepped off the bus and took in my surroundings. The academy buildings looked more like a palace than a school. At the center was a tall castle-like structure, which was flanked by two smaller, yet still grand buildings, which I guessed to be the dormitories.

I smile as I watch the driver and other kids charge off the bus. Oh, sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Julia and I am entering my first year of high school. I have medium length brown hair and forest green eyes. Today, I'm wearing a pale pink long sleeved shirt with an emerald green cardigan, a dark pink pleated skirt with a gold button on the belt, lavender tights, a pink headband, and violet slippers.

Heh, it's pretty weird giving my own profile. _Anyhoo..._

I smile, breathing in the fresh German air. Ok, I think I should give another explanation. Like I said, my name is Julia Bakhuizen, from Anna Paulowna, Holland, so I'm Dutch. Right now though, I'm in Germany, at Grimm Academy. It's an international school for _extremely_ smart and talented students. Here, I'm going to make my dream of being a famous designer come true! I know it sounds cheesy, but hey, I've come this far, though haven't I?

Glad to get off the bus, I let my eyes wander the courtyard. My sight falls on 2 girls who are chatting. I recognized them from the bus.

The first girl has frizzy blonde hair, bronze eyes hidden beneath a round pair of glasses. She's wearing a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and orange sneakers. She looks like a classic anime nerd with a stern look in her eyes.

The second girl is breathtakingly beautiful, with black hair pulled back in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and dark red lips, which look surprisingly natural. She's wearing a white dress and an Apple red sweater, gray tights, and red Mary Janes.

They're pretty, I can't help but think. That's not why they caught my eye, though I'm not sure what did.

The loud sound of a bell snaps me out of my (hopefully not creepy) staring. A voice over the school's intercom announces, " Would all first year students please go to the auditorium? I repeat, would all first year students please go to the auditorium." Well, time to move!

The auditorium is large, with fancy leather seats and a grand oak stage.

As I sit down in my seat, my hand bumps with the person next to me. "Sorry!" I apologize. "That's alright." She replies calmly in an English accent.

She has light purple hair in pigtails and turquoise eyes. She's wearing a sea green jacket over a blue shirt, a green skirt, white tights, an orange beanie, and brown boots.

Pretty again, I think.

I'm about to say more, but my attention is drawn to the stage. A young woman walks to the podium at the front of the stage. She has dark green hair, violet eyes, and red lipstick. She is wearing an elegant business suit with an emerald necklace and evergreen heels. Her face holds a warm yet business-like smile.

What is this, an anime?

"Hello students, my name is Mila Rebe, the headmistress of Grimm Academy, alongside my husband, Milton Rebe, the headmaster, who was too shy to come out and is assisting with the lights instead." The auditorium filled with laughter as she waves up at the control room. She makes a gesture for us to quiet down, silencing the room.

"First of all, Grimm Academy welcomes all the incoming students! We are very pleased to have such a talented set of students enter this year. This is my, what….fifteenth?... time giving this welcome speech and every year the students get brighter. As many of you know, my grandfather passed this school down to me and I have since tried to uphold the standards that he created. As you go about your daily lives here, at Grimm Academy, you can feel privileged knowing that many great figures have walked these halls before you. With privilege comes responsibility to uphold Grimm Academy's standards and expectations. I wish of you the best of luck in the coming school years."

The audience erupted in applause. Her words were very inspiring, yet made me worried I might not be able to keep up with the students around me.

As I leave the auditorium, I bump into someone _again_. "You OK?" A male voice with an middle-eastern accent asks. I look up to see a boy with dark reddish-brown eyes, dark purple hair, a bright red t-shirt, a brown jacket with pockets, blue jeans, white socks and red sneakers with black laces.

I think, my heart's still beating, right?

I blink. I blink again. "Uhh… yeah, sure, I'm fine" I reply slowly.

"Good." He walks off.

I place a hand on my chest. Yup, still beating.

Snapping myself back into reality, I look around to find the dorm master, and find a plump, cheerful looking lady with a round face, blue eyes, short pink hair. Assisting her is a girl that looks about a year older than me, with dark blue eyes, red hair pulled into a bun, a flowing navy dress with a golden spiral pattern, mid length sleeves covered by a denim jacket.

I approach them and I say, "Hi my name is Julia Bakhuizen. I'm here for my dorm assignment?"

The plump woman smiles. "Pleasure to meet you, Julia. I'm your dorm master, Delia, and this is my assistant dorm master, Sophia." The girl beside her smiles and hands me a piece of paper with my dorm number. "Hope to see you around, Julia." says Sophia, and I can hear an Italian accent on her lips; not that I was staring at them or anything. She was wearing a pretty shade of lipstick! Boy, I'm screwed.

"Y-Yeah, see you around!" I stutter as I walk away, I can feel my face turning red.

I stroll into my dorm room. It looks like a standard dorm room, with a bed in each of the back corners, and two dressers..

The bed to the right is taken, though. Next to the bed I see a girl putting clothes in a closet, humming to herself. "Ahem" I clear my throat to get her attention. "Hmm? Oh, sorry." She says, turning around. I blink in surprise. She has long black hair pulled back in a braid, and beautiful silver eyes. She's wearing a violet collared jacket with a pink flower pattern over a gray camisole, brown pants, and purple sneakers. She's also noticeably taller than me, with a calm confidence that makes me think she must be an upperclassman.

That's it, I'm done. Just done.

"Oh, sorry." I say. "I thought this was the first year floor." I begin to leave the room, but she stops me. " Why, this is the first year floor." She explains.

" oh". Wait, what? "You mean to tell me you're my age?" I ask surprised. She nods. I let out another "oh".

She chuckles. "Don't worry, that happens a lot." That makes sense. "My name is Orihime Gekkou, but you can call me Geko. I look forward to staying with you." Sounds like she's Japanese. I smile and shake her hand. "My name is Julia Bakhuizen, you can call me Julie. I look forward to living with you too." I hope this is the start of a good roommate-ship.

I bring my stuff into the dorm room and start to unpack into the other closet and dresser. "So, Geko, can you tell me where are you from?" I ask as I fold my socks and place them in the dresser. "

"I'm from Nagano, Japan.I came here to study to composing. How about you?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm from Anna Paulowna, Holland, and I want to be a fashion designer. What kind of music do you like to compose?" I ask.

"I like to use classical instruments to play modern style music. I think when you arrange modern music for a classical orchestra you can discover depths in the music that you would never notice using the handful of modern instruments that you normally hear played."

"Wow, that's pretty deep," I say, "I'd love to hear some of your compositions."

"Oh, you WILL, roomie, you WILL," she teases. We both laugh. Geko notices one of the dresses that I take out of my suitcase.

"Wow! That is really beautiful! I've never seen a design quite like that before!"

"Thanks," I say, "This is one of the first dresses I designed. "I think if I did it again, I might add some different textures to it, but I like to carry it around with me."

"Do you think you could design a dress for me someday?"

"Of course I will, roomie."

We chatted some more learning about each other as we got settled in. I started to feel like maybe I could belong here after all.

After being the room for some time, I thought I'd like to get some fresh air and explore outside for some inspiration. I walk outside the dorm building and head toward the gardens that I had read about in the brochure. The gardens were supposed to be "an exhilarating dream-like beauty," this I had to see.

I found what I thought was the entrance to the gardens. It was a big hedge covered with a spiral of multicolored roses. I walk through the arch. It smells wonderful, like gardenia and rose and jasmine all at the same time.

I smile as I walk through the gardens. It's just like a good friend fairytale! I begin to hum as my gait changes to a skip. This is the perfect place for inspiration!

"Look out beloooow! A voice rings from above. I look up just in time to see a flurry of colors spiraling downward towards me and jump out of the way as they hit the ground. Plunk! Plunk Plunk! Plunk Plunk Plunk! Plunk!

OK, that was like, way too many plunks!

"Oh my gosh, are you OK?!" I yell in surprise. This was unexpected.

"We're alright…" one of of the colors replies.

As the dust clears, my eyes go wide as I identify what the colors actually are: 7 colored-what looks like- stuffed animals? Here's what I can make of them:

A pale pink owl with green eyes and a dark pink belly, a dark blue mouse with orange belly and ears, a golden beast type of creature with shaggy fur and yellow eyes and horns, a silver squirrel with pink eyes, a red monkey with violet eyes and belly, a turquoise fish with green stripes and long, pale blue fins, and a lavender and dark purple panda.

"Um, sorry about that." Apologizes the Owl. "We should probably introduce ourselves. We are the fairies of Romantisch. I'm Rose, the blue one is Kürbis" "Call me Kirby" "The shaggy one is Schön" "Y-You can call me Shawn" "The squirrely one's Kristall" "Hey! *sigh* you may call me Crystal" The red one's Teppich" " Tepid to you" "The fishhead's Ozean" "Wha- you can call me Ocean" "And the Purple one is called Bambus" "You can call me Bambi, if you want."

I blink. I blink for about the 500,000th time today . "I'm dreaming, right?" I ask aloud. "Why would you think that?" Asks the fish in an inquisitive manner. "Because I'm having a conversation with a bunch of talking stuffed animals." "What's that supposed to mean?" Tepid asks, offended. "Are talking animals not normal on Earth?" Inquires Bambi.

"Definitely not." I answer. I pinch myself. "Ow! Not dreaming…" I mutter. Wait. Dreams. Why does this seem familiar? Ehh. I'll probably figure it out.

"Um, if it's not so much of a problem, may I inquire our current location? Our path of travel was supposed to lead us to a place called 'Ee-aarth'." Asks Shawn. "Um, yeah, you're on _Earth_ , Grimm Academy, in Germany, to be more exact. Oh, and I'm Julia by the way."

As I'm getting to know my new compact companions, I suddenly sense a presence behind me and my new friends' faces turn pale.

"What? What is it?" I turn around to see what's causing the change of mood.

Then I see her, hovering in mid air. I stare at the girl in surprise. She has Long white hair that goes to her hips and purple eyes. She's wearing a black gothic dress with dark green ruffles and a thorn design an black Mary Janes with dark green Thorn-like ribbons.

No comment.

"Thorn!" The fairies shout.

"Who?" I gawk.

"She's with the Erased Company, the villains who attacked our home!"

The pretty-I mean creepy- lady smirks. "Good to be remembered." Her face twists into a malicious grin. "Now it's time for me to take you."

She then lands on the ground, causing thorny vines to fill the area. As she approaches us, the fairies run behind me, shaking in fear. While I am still very confused about what is going on, seeing these innocent little guys so frightened causes rage to boil inside me, so I turn to this Thorn lady and glare.

" Hey! What, do you have nothing better to do than torture little animals?!"

" We're fairies!"

" Whatever!"

She looks at me in annoyance.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Name's Julia, and if you're trying to get these fairies, you're going to have to come and take them from me!" Though I'd just met my new friends, I felt very protective of them. Plus, I've always hated bullies, and this girl is a grade A jerk.

She gives me a thoughtful glare, contemplating her choices, whether or not to fight against me or simply give up. She stares at me for 5 seconds before laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" I yell angrily. She stops laughing. "Oh wait, you were serious?" she asks. Really? I think to myself. "Why else would I still be standing here?"

"Can't think of another reason." She sighs in annoyance. "I didn't think I'd have to use this, but I might as well." The goth then pulls out a black eraser with an 'A' on it.

M" _Summon, Albtraum! Erase all that is happy!"_ She shouts. The eraser then flies out to a nearby tree, causing it to transform into a larger, blacker tree with dark purple leaves, yellow eyes, and a bronze A above its eyes. " _ **Albtraum!**_ " It roars loudly.

Okay…(Screams internally).

"Get the fairies, Albtraum!" Barks out Thorn. The monster then stomps its way towards us.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths" I try to calm myself. "OK!" I then get in a defensive position. "What are you doing?" Whispers Crystal. "Guys, get ready" I warn them. "3… 2… 1…," I mentally prepare myself. "Run!" I yell, scooping the furry fairies up as I run away from the monster. "Ahh!" They shout in surprise. "Could someone tell me what's going on _now?!_ " I shout/ask, figuring that it was the best time to ask. "Like we said, that girl is Thorn of the Erased Company, the bunch of villains who attacked our home." Recapped Ocean. "That monster is an Albtraum, creatures of destruction that the Erased Company use to do their dirty work." Explains Crystal.

"Ok… but why are they chasing after us?!" I exclaim as I weave through the trees.

"Most likely because of continuity." Answers Bambi bluntly, causing the other fairies to facepalm and me to question the authors commitment.

It was at this point I unfortunately trip on a root and tumble into a hedge wall, allowing the monster to catch up with us.

"Why don't you just give it up? You have no reason to protect those little pests anyway. Why get involved in the first place?" Thorn taunts as the Abtraum tree- thing corners me.

Wow. She actually has to ask?

"I'm doing this because these fairies just had their home destroyed and are in a new place-something I can relate to-and, for whatever reason, they appeared to _me_ and asked for my help. Whether this was by fate or coincidence, I'm making the choice to protect them because that's what I feel is _right._!"

"Julia!" The fairies cry in gratitude.

All of a sudden, Rose begins to glow, as does my phone.

"No way… Could she be?" Mutters Tepid.

Rose looks at herself in shock, then gives a serious nod. She then jumps into my phone, causing the head to look like hers, the sides to grow wings, the bottom to grow a feathery tail, and a silver stylus to pop out from it.

I stare in surprise. "What the heck?.."

"Julia" shouts Rose. "Grab the Cure Phone, activate the Pretty Cure App, shout 'Fantastic Makeover', and let it do the rest!"

"I don't know what on Earth is going on.." I admit, "but it makes sense to try!"

 **Second POV**

Julia turned on the Cure phone. "Activate Pretty Cure App!" She presses a few buttons on her phone with the stylus. "Transformation sequence, start! Fantastic Makeover!" Julia's body was bathed in a pale pink light as she begins to change. Thorny vines began to wrap around her below her neck. She crossed her arms to her chest, then flicked them to her side causing a pink baby doll tank top with vine styled strings holding it together and a light pink long dark sleeved . The vines on her hips raise to a skirt shape and blossom into a pink tutu with a darker pink ribbon pattern and light green petticoat (like from _Aikatsu!)_. Tapping her feet together, turning the thorns on her feet into pink heeled boots with green ribbons and pink roses on the side. Clapping her hands together pink bracelets with pink roses appeared on her wrists. She brings her hands to her hands to her head, causing a small gold tiara with a pink rose jewel in the middle to appear. Her hair then grows into two long golden pigtails with pink ends.

Julia then twisted the stylus causing a pink tip to appear, which she used to apply pink lipstick and eyeshadow then, clicking the end, half of the tip turned green, which she applied green and pink eyeliner with. Opening her eyes, they brighten to a brighter shade of green, completing the the transformation.

"A pink rose waking up with beautiful dreams! Cure Briar!"

 **Cure Briar/Julia's POV**

I blink. I blink again. "Did I just- oh my gosh I did!" I look down at my new outfit in shock. " I just went magical girl!"

"Pretty cure? I thought those were only in the Tales World." Muttered Thorn.

"Whoa" I breathe out as I admire my costume. "This is _sweet_!" I squeal, ignoring what's going on around me.

"Watch out!" Yelled Kirby, snapping me out of my fashion induced trance.

I look in surprise as a huge fist comes barreling at me. I throw my arms in front of me in defense.

" Go away!" I yell. Much to my surprise, I end up catching it in my hands!

" Woah boy!" I thrust my hands out, sending the monster flying back!

" _Albtraum!"_ it Yelled in surprise.

"She's strong!" Complimented Bamboo.

"Did I get super powers?!" I ask, despite the obvious answer.

*Blank stares*

"Yeah, kinda deserve that…" I admit , rubbing my hand behind my head.

" _Albtraum…"_ I hear it moan.

"Aw yeah! This is going to be a cinch!" Why did I keep doing this to myself? Right about then…

"Julia? Where are you?" A familiar voice called.

I gasped. "Oh no! Geko!"

To make matters worse she showed up right near where I threw the Albtraum!

"Well that's interesting." Said Thorn, deviously. "Albtraum! Get the other girl!" She commands.

The Monster Tree gets up and lumbers it's way towards Geko!

"Oh my goodness! What is THAT?" She exclaims, frightened.

"Uh oh…" mutters Shawn.

"Dammit!" I curse. What? This is rated T!

I run as fast as I can, moving at an impressive velocity, thanks to my powers. I get right in front of the thing and kick it in the trunk, making it keel over.

I then pick up a very startled Geko bridal style. And no, this is not weird. Shut up.

"Come with me, I'll get you to safety!" I say as I run and set her down at the entrance of the gardens. "Who are you?" She asks in awe.

I smile and answer "I am Cure Briar! Here to protect Grimm Academy!" I salute her, then run off to finish the fight.

"Cure Briar, wait! What about my friend, Julia?" I skid to a stop. Why didn't I think she would ask that question? I even thought of the salute!

"Oh, Julia? I uh, already got her to safety. Don't worry about her." Let's try this again.

As I return to the battle, I find the fairies already there, and that the Abtraum has gotten up. I get my guard ready. We stand, waiting for one of us to make the first move. I strike first giving a few cool punches and kicks.

"Alright, how do I bring this guy down for the count?"

"You must activate your Cure Pen's Purification Mode, and use your purifier Attack!"

"My What?" To answer my question, the stylus pops out again. "Oh… this thing? Better give it a go! Cure Pen! Purification Mode!" I click the end of the Pen, and it grows to about a foot long, gains pink and green stripes, and a pink rose blooms from the top. "Whoa! Now that's a Pen." I announce. "Ok, now time to defeat you, you evil tree!" The Rose begins to shine. "Pretty Cure! Briar Bloom!" I make a circular motion with the Pen, and a large Rose appears behind the Albtraum. "Huuuuu!" "What I nice ending…" the Abatraum mutters as it fades away, leaving a fairy in its place.

"Seriously? This was supposed to be easy!" Complains Thorn. "You'll be sorry, Pretty Cure!" Huffs Thorn as she teleports away.

The fairy smiles. "Thank you for saving me! Let me return the favor!" As the fairy disappears, a light covers the garden, returning everything to normal.

I transform back as I fall to the ground in fatigue.

"Did I just do that?" I say in surprise. "You sure did, partner!" Exclaims Rose, excitedly.

"That was rather impressive, no wonder your tired!" Points out Ocean. "Oh, I can't wait to do this again!" Shouts Rose.

Wait, what? "Again?!" I ask, flabbergasted. "Of course! That's your job as Pretty Cure!"

I sigh. "Well this definitely is going to be an interesting year."

 _Next time on My Fairytale Pretty Cure…_

Julia: I still can't believe I transformed!

Rose: Yup! And since you transformed with me, we're partners!

Ocean: I can't wait for the rest of us to find ours, too!

Julia: Ooh, speaking of partners-who the heck is that?!

The second Cure already?! Cure Midnight on the scene!

 **I think I wrote that pretty well️, even though it took me way to long, and I had to ask for help from my mom (who wrote a couple lines, I seriously rely on her too much) but I'll have work extra hard on the next chapter.. Two things I want to mention: Julia is Bisexual and also sorry for the long character descriptions, I'll try to tone down in the future since I'm already done with most of them. Thanks for reading, please comment.**


End file.
